Stories: The Electric Evolution
Plot The gemstones have mysteriously gone missing, and the gang forms a search party. At the same time, Captain Blowhole has a shocking surprise awaiting them, as he has allied with many other electric sea creature crews to help him take over the Earth and turn it into Electric Earth! Echo Creek isn't the only place to defend, so the gang must be quick if they want to save the Earth and their friends, the gemstones. Cast * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * The Elemental Ninja Trio ** Kyoji ** Takeshi ** Sasuke * The Gemstones ** Red Ruby ** Gary Garnet ** Toby Topaz ** Emma Emerald ** Sean Sapphire ** Amelia Amethyst ** Diana Diamond * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Captain Red Shell * Gary Guppy * Starry Starfish * Blowy the Blowfish * Blast * Tommy * Alice Story The story begins with the gemstones sailing in the seas in Sean Sapphire's pirate ship. * Gary Garnet: Don't forget to thank me for helping you modify your ship, Seen. * Sean Sapphire: Yeah, I'll be thanking you once you help me find the buried treasure. And for the last time, IT'S SEAN! * Gary Garnet: Whatever. * Red Ruby: Why do you have to drag us out here in your silly boat anyway? * Sean Sapphire: First of all, I have a map. *shows him an ancient-looking treasure map* ''Second of all, I have a hook. ''*points his pirate hook at Red Ruby* ''Now, I'm supposed to be in charge when it comes to ocean explorations. Don't make me use this against you. * Red Ruby: ''*sighs* ''Yes, Captain Seen. * Sean Sapphire: That's Captain Sean Sapphire to you! * Amelia Amethyst: Sean, do you think that map's a little...you know, too good to be true? * Sean Sapphire: What do you mean? * Amelia Amethyst: It says on the map, "All ancient treasures are stored in the buried treasure chest. They are worth more than a billion dollars." * Toby Topaz: Wow! Imagine what I can do with that money! I can make my dream dessert house! * Diana Diamond: Toby, snap out of it. * Toby Topaz: Sorry. * Diana Diamond: Amelia has a point, last I recalled, none of the treasure chests had treasures worth more than a million dollars. Who would bury that much value and make a map to it? * Sean Sapphire: The map looks ancient, of course it has to be true! Now then, you won't want to miss this opportunity to obtain that much money, do you? * Diana Diamond: No, I guess. * Toby Topaz: Let's go! I can't wait to find the treasure! * Sean Sapphire: That's the spirit, you clever little cannonball! Full speed ahead! ''The gemstones sail across stormy seas, ice glaciers and even piranha-infested waters. They make it to the target island after several hours. * Red Ruby: Finally! * Emma Emerald: What a rough ride. *barfs* * Gary Garnet: *smells Emma Emerald's barf* ''What's that awful pungent smell of vegetables? * Diana Diamond: What did you eat, Emma? * Emma Emerald: Salad, the usual. I'm a vegetarian, I don't eat animals! * Gary Garnet: Makes sense. * Sean Sapphire: Now then, onward! The buried treasure will turn into dust at our current pace! ''The gemstones explore every nook and cranny of the island, while trying their best to follow the directions as stated on the map. They found the X, which was easier than they thought. * Sean Sapphire: Diana, make us some shovels! We're gonna get diggin'! * Diana Diamond: Okay... Just as Diana Diamond is about to start creating a shovel out of thin air, a bunch of electric sea creatures emerge from their hiding spots. * ??? #1: Look at what we've got here! * ??? #2: "Slice" work, everyone! * ??? #3: The real buried treasure is you! * Diana Diamond: Who are you? What are you doing here? * Sean Sapphire: Whoever is the leader of this school, come out this instant! The leader of the electric sea creatures emerge. It's none other than Captain Blowhole himself! * Sean Sapphire: Captain Blowhole?! * Gary Garnet: As usual, I knew it was him all along! * Red Ruby: You don't know anything, so shut up! * Captain Blowhole: SILENCE! I must say, Seen, you're naive enough to fall for the oldest pirate trick in the book.p You see, we heard you're seven shards of nuisance to us, always a hindrance to our evil plans. But all that changes today, because the joke's on you! We're getting rid of you first, Seen * Sean Sapphire: It's Sean! * Captain Blowhole: No one cares! * Diana Diamond: We shall stop you before you lay your dirty fins on... Diana Diamond takes out the rainbow orb, only to be snatched away by an electric octopus. * Toby Topaz: That's our main power source! * Captain Blowhole: I told you all that changes today. Capture them and take them to my base at once! The electric sea creatures knock out the gemstones. The gemstones wake up again, only to find themselves in a cannon. * Amelia Amethyst: Where are we? * Sean Sapphire: Is this a cannon? * Captain Blowhole: What do you think this is, a firecracker? Yes, this is a cannon, you insolent idiot! Say goodbye to Earth as we're launching you into another galaxy! Hit it! * Diana Diamond: Wait, what are you... An electric dolphin presses a button, firing the gemstones from the cannon into the sky. To Captain Blowhole's surprise, the gemstones did not reach outer space, but rather separate from one another as they fall back down again. Each gemstone wakes up to find themselves in a different place. * Captain Blowhole: Yikes, that wasn't exactly as planned. I should've known they were too heavy to be launched into outer space. But they still won't be able to stop my evil plan this time, to take control of all seven continents of the world! Soon, Earth will become the way I want it to be...ELECTRIC EARTH! Oh, yes, I'm a genius! Brilliant! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! The scene cuts to Green Shadow, who are at the L.E.A.F. Headquarters. Green Shadow is watching the news with Bonk Choy, Re-Peat Moss, Starcade, Kyoji, Takeshi and Sasuke. The television then shows a breaking news segment, talking about the disappearance of the gemstones. * Green Shadow: The gemstones are missing? * Bonk Choy: We gotta jewel on this! * Re-Peat Moss: Something TRICKY is going on. * Sasuke: I agree. Water! * Green Shadow: We must tell the others! I wonder if they have heard the breaking news. * Starcade: Yup, we should. * Kyoji: Let's go! Green Shadow, Bonk Choy, Re-Peat Moss, Starcade, Kyoji, Takeshi and Sasuke run to Red Fork's house, knocking on his door. * Red Fork: *''opens the door* Yes? * Starcade: Did you hear the news? The gemstones are missing! * Green Shadow: Do you know where they are by chance? * Red Fork: The gemstones are missing? Let me ask Blue Ocean if he knows anything about them. ''Red Fork yells for Blue Ocean to come. * Red Fork: Blue Ocean! Come here! It's important! * Blue Ocean: *''inside his room* Aah! ''Blue Ocean gets scared by the sudden yell, and falls all the way downstairs, until he finally ends at the door with Red Fork. * Blue Ocean: *''dizzy* Well, that's one way to wake up... * Red Fork: Blue Ocean, the gemstones are missing. Do you have any idea where they could be? * Blue Ocean: *''shakes his head and reacts* ''The gemstones are missing!? This is terrible! * Red Fork: Do you know where they could be? * Blue Ocean: No, but I know what we should do. We have to start a search party to find them! * Red Fork: We don't know where the gemstones are, but we'll do everything we can to help find them. * Green Shadow: Let's go find the others! * Sasuke: Water, here we come! * Kyoji: You mean the other Locked Room gang members, right? * Sasuke: Yeah, I mean, like...water! * Green Shadow: Let's go then! * Red Fork: We'll go for the other Red Crystals. * Blue Ocean: We'll meet you once you've got everyone reunited for the search party. ''The gang goes to search for the other gang members. '' * Green Shadow: Hang on, let me text the others. ''Green Shadow sends a text to Star, Marco, Jaiden, CypherDen and Rebecca. They show up shortly afterwards with Star's dimensional scissors. * Star: Hello, Green Shadow! * Marco: We got your text. * Jaiden: The gemstones are missing? We gotta go find them! * CypherDen: So I see Kyoji has his own trio now, huh? * Kyoji: Yup, I do. I got through Takeshi and Sasuke, and they agreed to join me now. * Takeshi: So we meet again. * Sasuke: Water! * Green Shadow: Let's go meet the Red Crystals. * Jaiden: Alright. * Star: Let's go! Green Shadow's group goes to look for the Red Crystals. * Red Fork: Hi! * Captain Red Shell: Red Fork and Blue Ocean told us about the gemstones missing, and we came immediately to help. * Blast: Yes, here we are. * Tommy: Ready to help! * Alice: So, what do we do first? * ???: I can tell you what to do. Just give up! Category:Stories Captain Blowhole approaches the gang with his army of electric dolphins. * Starcade: You again? Well, we won't be defeated by the likes of you. Should be easy considering how many times we've stopped your schemes. * Captain Blowhole: Oh, my schemes? You got that wrong, it's our scheme! Right now, others like me are out there ready to tear Earth apart as we speak! * Captain Red Shell: *''points his sword at Captain Blowhole* We will stop your evil machinations. * Red Fork: Yeah, just because you have some new friends doesn't mean we're not going to stop you! * Sasuke: Yeah, water! * Captain Blowhole: You think you can stop me this time? I've heard that the gemstones have been missing lately, not sure how, when and where, but it's pretty sad hearing that happening. However, I realized that it gives me an advantage to execute my latest evil scheme! You see, I may be weak with my electric dolphins alone, but with my new friends, we'll be unstoppable, especially without the so-called Legendary Rainbow Gem to save the day. * Takeshi: Oh yeah? What if your friends are as weak as you? * Bonk Choy: Ooooooh! Roasted! * Blast: Ooooooh! * Tommy: *''plays an air horn* ''Top 10 best burns ever! '' * Green Shadow: Captain Blowhole, where are the gemstones? Tell us or else! * Captain Blowhole: I don't have to tell you anything! I just have to take you down while my friends are invading the seven continents of the world! * Captain Red Shell: Do you really believe you can take us down? * Red Fork: We might have no Rainbow Gem with us, but we've got more tricks up our sleeves! * Captain Blowhole: Maybe not, but at least I'm giving my friends enough time to take over each continent. If you want to save the world, you'll have to go through us! * Green Shadow: I guess that leaves us no choice but to attack them. * Kyoji: Let's do it. We don't have much time if the gemstones are in need of our help. * Captain Blowhole: So you chose fight? That's excellent, get them all! The electric dolphins fire streams of electric water at the gang. * Kyoji: Typical. They're using their primary weapons! *creates an ice wall with his Elementia* * Captain Red Shell: We're more than used to this. *''Captain Red Shell lifts his sword up high, and several crab soldiers come*'' * Blue Ocean: That's awesome! * Captain Red Shell: Crab soldiers, attack the dolphins! The crab soldiers charge towards the dolphins, wielding spears and swords as their weapons. * Captain Blowhole: Draw your swords, boys, cause we're about to have a fight for their lives! The electric dolphins draw their swords and charge towards the crab soldiers. * Bonk Choy: Crabs vs. Dolphins. Now that's epic! * Captain Blowhole: Make them shark bait! Don't spare a single drop of crab blood! * Captain Red Shell: Crab soldiers, give them all you've got! Show these dolphins why they should never mess with the Crab Empire and its allies! While the crab soldiers and electric dolphins have an epic battle, Captain Red Shell points his sword at Captain Blowhole. * Captain Red Shell: Our armies are fighting. It's time we do the same. * Captain Blowhole: So, I've heard about your battle against the so-called Captain Dark Shell. I may be evil, but unlike him, we shall fight this out, fair and honorable. Prepare to go down! * Captain Red Shell: A fair and honorable fight, just how it should be. Captain Blowhole charges towards Captain Red Shell, with his sword in his fins, and slashes at the latter. Captain Red Shell dodges, and slashes back at his oppponent. * Blue Ocean: This is what I call an epic fight. * Red Fork: *''eating popcorn* Definitely. * Blue Ocean: Can I some popcorn? * Red Fork: Sure, have some. I've got 30 more. * Sasuke: Can I have some water? * Kyoji: You do realise you can drink from your water sickles, right? * Sasuke: Oh yeah, good idea. Water for the win! ''*drinks water from his water sickles* Category:Stories by PeaVZ108 Meanwhile, the two captains are still fighting each other with their swords. * Captain Blowhole: You're pretty tough for a crab like yourself. But do you really have what it takes to defeat me? *delivers another slash at Captain Red Shell* * Captain Red Shell: Certainly. *''slashes quickly at Captain Blowhole* '' And once I defeat you, the gang will stop your allies, and your evil plan will be stopped, just like all your other plans. * Captain Blowhole: Bring it on, I shall say! Evil never rests after all! *does a critical hit, knocking Captain Red Shell into a tree* * Captain Red Shell: *''stands up, shakes his head and continues* You have been training, haven't you? *''slashes several times at Captain Blowhole, until he manages to deliver a powerful attack as well* * Captain Blowhole: Nice hit. But no one delivers better hits than me! *raises his sword at Captain Red Shell* ''Now then, I shall finish you off! ''*charges up electric water from his blowhole* * Captain Red Shell: Not today. *''quickly stabs Captain Blowhole before he can finish charging the electric water*'' * Captain Blowhole: I must admit, that was one unexpected move. But this is not over, get them, my minions! The electric dolphins charge towards Captain Red Shell all at once. * Captain Red Shell: Crab soldiers, stop them! The remaining crab soldiers confront the remaining electric dolphins, and attack. The electric dolphins retaliate. * Captain Blowhole: Now this outta be interesting. * Captain Red Shell: It sure will. * Blue Ocean: This is better than the action movie I saw yesterday! * Bonk Choy: I agree! The electric dolphins are gaining the upper hand against the crab soldiers, using their swords and electric water weapons against them. The crab soldiers still defend themselves, but are slowly losing the fight. * Captain Red Shell: Give them all you've got! Suddenly, three sea creatures come along. * Starry: Need some help? * Gary Guppy: You've got the right fish for the job! * Blowy: I... I'll help... * Captain Red Shell: The crab soldiers are losing this fight. You guys are honorary members of the Crab Empire, so you can join the fight. * Gary Guppy: Don't need to say it twice! Gary Guppy starts throwing bombs at the electric dolphins, and suddenly, things are evening up again. Starry and Blowy also contribute to the battle. '' * Captain Blowhole: Hey, that's unfair! * Captain Red Shell: They're honorary members of the crab army, so it's still your army against mine. * Captain Blowhole: No matter, the electric dolphins will take care of this, no problem. ''To his surprise, the electric dolphins are losing out in the battle. * Captain Blowhole: What?! * Gary Guppy: Guess you're not CRAZY enough to win! Gary Guppy throws a bomb at the remaining electric dolphins while the crab soldiers finish off the job with their swords. * Gary Guppy: Ha! Look at that! I guess it's time for a CRAZY victory dance! *''starts dancing near Captain Blowhole*'' * Captain Blowhole: You're one crazy fish! Look out, Crab Empire and the Locked Room gang, this is not over for us and the other electric sea creatures! We'll be back with a master plan! Captain Blowhole and the electric dolphins retreat. * Green Shadow: We have to be careful. This is far from the end for Captain Blowhole. * Captain Red Shell: He will be back. However, in the mean time, we have to stop his allies, and find the gemstones. * Blue Ocean: Hm... I think my tracking device might come in handy here. * Red Fork: Can we use it to track down the gemstones? * Blue Ocean: Yes. *''uses his device to fins the gemstones' location* Oh my... * Red Fork: What is it? * Blue Ocean: According to this data, the gemstones are scattered all around the world! In fact, each of them is on a different continent! * Green Shadow: It looks like we have a major problem. Captain Blowhole's allies are scattered around the world as well! * Kyoji: Well, we might have to split into teams. The world is counting on us, so we have to be fast. * Red Fork: Got it. So each team will go to a different continent? * Green Shadow: Yup. We'll split into seven teams. * Red Fork: Got it. Blue Ocean and I will search here in North America. * Alice: I can go to South America with Tommy. * Captain Red Shell: I can go to Italy with my crab soldiers. I can speak italian, after all. * Starry: Blowy and I will go to China. * Gary Guppy. I'll have fun at Africa with my bombs! * Blue Ocean: So... who goes to Antarctica? * Blast: I will. * Kyoji: So will I. * Alice: Blast? But, it's dangerous! The low temperatures of the south pole are not to be taken lightly. You could freeze! * Blast: Don't worry, I'm an ice ninja. I can take the cold. * Red Fork: Got it. How about the rest of you? * Green Shadow: I shall follow Captain Red Shell. * Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss: To South America! * Kyoji: Allow me to accompany Blast to Antarctica. He might need a companion. Takeshi and Sasuke, go help Starry and Blowy and follow them to Asia. * Takeshi: Understood. * Sasuke: WATER...I mean understood! * Starcade: I'll go with Red Fork and Blue Ocean to North America. * Marco: It won't make sense for Gary Guppy to go alone. I'll tag along with him to Africa. * Star: Me too! * Jaiden: Well, that leaves us to take care of what's happening in Australia then. * CypherDen: Yeah, that could work. * Rebecca: Agreed. * Green Shadow: Sounds great. Where shall we meet once we're done? * Blue Ocean: I guess we could meet right here. * Red Fork: Sounds like a plan to me. Now let's go save the gemstones, and the world! ''The gang splits up into the seven teams they mentioned, and each team travels to each continent as they had agreed. The scene cuts to Starry, Blowy, Takeshi and Sasuke who are in China finding the source of the attack. * Takeshi: So, we have an attack going on in China? * Blowy: I guess so... * Starry: Don't be afraid Blowy. We'll be just fine. Let's keep moving on.